Son of Bill Cipher
by Gamer763
Summary: Bill has a son and Bill was sent back to the Nightmare Realm when he was born. What happens when he finds his son and what will his son do? Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls. It belongs to Alex Hirsch. And Rated T cause I'm paranoid
1. Prologue

**I don't own Gravity Falls. It belongs to Alex Hirsch**

* * *

 **13 years ago**

"Ugh." Said a brunette woman who just gave birth laying down on a bed. "How is he?"

"He's fine Sophia." Said a blond man wearing a top hat and a suit with black pants, yellow jacket with pyramid styled pattern on the bottom and a black bow tie. He also had a triangular shaped eye patch on his left eye. He was holding the baby. "What's the name you wanted to give him?"

"Alcor, Alcor Cipher sounds good doesn't it, Bill?" Asked Sophia.

"It's wonderful." Said Bill cheerfully. Suddenly the door was kicked open by a man with six fingers. Bill then suddenly turned back into his triangular form.

"I'm sending you back to where you came from Bill and your wife, too." Said Stanford and started chanting something.

"NO, NO SIXER DON'T DO IT! YOU CAN'T SEND HER TO THE NIGHTMARE REALM WITH ME! SHE'S HUMAN! SHE WON'T SURVIVE!" Screamed Bill.

"Do you think I'll believe you?!" Said Ford and continued to chant.

"Bill! Protect Alcor!" Screamed Sophia. Bill then started putting up to protect his son.

"Alcor I promise I'll find you when I get back!" Bill swore. Then Bill and Sophia suddenly disappeared. Ford collapsed to the ground. He was exhausted.

When he regained some energy and was about to leave he heard a child's cry coming from a small crib in the room. He went over to check it out and when he reached it he was a boy with a messy brown hair and brown eyes. The baby also had a birthmark on his forehead which was shaped like the big dipper.

"Who are you?" Said Ford. The baby stopped crying when he saw Ford. Then Ford remembered what Bill said before he sent him to the Nightmare Realm. "So your that demons son, huh? Maybe you won't be like him."

Ford took the baby from the crib and went home. After he arrive Ford did some tests on the baby and he didn't find any signs of him having any kind of magic or extraordinary powers. Then he went to the phone and called his little sister Shirley's kids. If he remembers correctly they just had a kid, too.

"Hello this is Jacob Pines. Who is this?" Asked a man on the other side of the line.

"Hello Jacob, this is your uncle Stanford. I need you to take care of a child." Said Ford.

"A child?" Asked Jacob.

"Yes. I found him in the woods and I can't take care of him." Said Ford.

"Okay uncle Ford. I'll be there tomorrow." Said Jacob.

 **The next day**

A car just pulled up in front of a shack. A brunet man exited the car and knocked on the door. Ford opened the door.

"Hello uncle Ford." Said Jacob.

"Hey Jacob come in." Said Ford letting him in. They went to the living room. There was a crib there and inside was a baby. They sat down.

"So this is the baby?" Asked Jacob.

"Yes." Said Ford.

"He looks similar to my daughter." Said Jacob picking up the baby. "I'll take care of him."

"Okay. Just be careful and call me if something happens." Said Ford.

"Okay?" Said or more likely asked Jacob and went back home.

 **Present time**

"Cut it out Mabel!" Said a brunet boy with brown eyes and a birthmark shaped like the big dipper.

"Come on Dipper, our birthday's in two days. So stop looking at that old book and help me plan it." Said a girl with long brown hair wearing a sweater.

"It's also two days before we go back home." Said Dipper.

"But still it's our thirteenth birthday! It means we are finally becoming teenagers." Argued Mabel.

"Fine." Dipper finally gave in. Mabel's been trying to make him help for two hours now.


	2. Chapter 1: Revelation

**Next Day in the Morning**

Mabel had called everyone to plan her and Dipper's birthday.

"Okay. We need to throw the party of the year. We need everyone in the town for this. Wendy, you'll be in charge of spreading the invitations. Soos you'll be in charge of the decorations. Grunkle Stan, you and I will be going buying party supplies. And Grunkle Ford and Dipper you will be making-" Mabel was saying before the world went black and white.

"Come out Sixer!" Said an echoing voice outside the shack. When they came outside they saw Bill standing just outside the barrier. "Hey Fordsy."

"What do you want Bill because you can't take the rift." Said Ford.

"Of course I know that. But I'm not here for that." Said Bill. "I'm here for my son."

Ford's eyes went wide 'Does he know that Dipper's his son. No, I can't be sure he knows' Thought Ford. "Your son?!" Screamed everyone except Ford.

"Yes. Sixer should know where he is." Said Bill. "You were the one who took him after you sent me to the Nightmare Realm."

'So he doesn't know that Dipper's his son' Thought Ford. "He is dead!" Said Ford. Then Bill was angry and he turned Red.

"Listen here Stanford." Said Bill threateningly and he was dead serious cause he practically never used their full names. He usually used his mysterious nicknames. "You will tell me where my son is or I will make sure that this dimension and every single pathetic life form in it suffers so much that it will make the Nightmare Realm look like haven!"

"Never and you won't be able to do that as long as I have the rift." Said Ford. Then Bill suddenly turned back to his usual state.

"No matter. You just confirmed that he is alive." Said Bill. If he had a face he would be smirking.

'He tricked me.' Thought Ford.

"And his location doesn't really matter because tomorrow on his birthday exactly at 12:00 he will be of age to awaken his powers. And when it happens he will release ginormous amount of pure energy that I can detect anywhere." Said Bill and he disappeared.

The world regained it's color. They were quiet for a bit. Then Dipper broke the silence.

"Grunkle Ford where is Bill's son?" Asked Dipper.

"Don't worry." Said Ford. "Bill will be able to find him but he won't be able to touch him."

"Why?" Asked Dipper.

"Because I have him down in my lab." Said Ford. "And since Bill can't get into the house he can't take him."

Stan was about to say something but he stopped when Ford gave him a look.

"Now then Dipper I need you to go buy me some things in town." Said Ford as he gave Dipper a list.

"Okay Grunkle Ford." Said Dipper as he took the list.

"I'll go with you Dipper." Said Mabel.

"No Mabel." Said Ford. "You need to finish planning your birthday party."

"Okay." Said Mabel looking at Ford with a suspicion.

The group excluding Dipper went back inside.

"Now then point-dexter what's your deal because I checked your whole lab and I never found any child." Said Stan.

"Yeah! And why did you send Dipper away." Asked Mabel.

"Bill's son isn't in my lab." Said Ford. "And Mabel, for your question, I sent Dipper away because I didn't want him to hear our conversation."

"What do you mean? Does Dipper know where Bill's son is or is he his friend or something?" Asked Mabel and everyone started asking about it."

"Quiet everyone!" Said Ford. "Dipper doesn't know about the location of Bill's son. He _is_ Bill's son."

"WHAT?!" Screamed everyone.

"A few years ago I sent Bill back to the Nightmare Realm with his wife –That evil Dorito has a wife?!- Yes he does. Now back to the story after I sent them I ran a few tests on him and after that when I discovered that he didn't have any extraordinary abilities I gave him to Shirley's son, your father Mabel." Said Ford.

"So Dipper and Mabel aren't twins?" Asked Wendy.

"No." Answered Ford. Mabel looked down. "Tomorrow when Dipper's energy is released Bill won't be able to touch him because there is a barrier around the shack."

"Okay. So we just have to make sure that the kid is in the shack." Asked Stan.

"Yes." Answered Ford.

"Okay." Said Stan.

 **Next day**

Dipper and Mabel were celebrating their birthday and everyone in town was there. They were having fun and Dipper and Mabel were standing on the porch and opening their presents.

 **11:59:30**

Dipper and Mabel were about to blow their candles.

 **11:59:50**

They blew their candles

 **11:59:59**

 **12:00:00**

A wave of pure energy bursted out of Dipper's body knocking everyone off their feet.

"What's going on?!" Panicked Dipper. Then the world went black and white.

"Oh~! This is to good to be true." Said Bill.

"What do you mean?!" Asked Dipper still panicking.

"You are my son Pine Tree." Said Bill.

"No that can't be! Ford said that your son is in his lab!" Said Dipper looking at Ford. Ford just looked down. Dipper's eyes went wide.

"You knew." said Dipper. He looked at all of his friends and family who looked down.

"You all knew!" He was angry now.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Dipper asked Ford.

"I didn't want you to worry." Said Ford.

"Didn't want me to worry?! You just didn't trust me enough to tell me!" Shouted Dipper.

"No Dipper I just wanted to protect you from that demon who wants to take over our dimension-" Ford was saying.

"Take over your Dimension? I already stopped thinking about that years ago when I found the love of my life!" Said Bill.

"Don't believe him Dipper! If he didn't want to take over our dimension then why does he want the rift." Said Ford.

"So I can get my wife back Stanford!" Argued Bill.

"Don't listen to him Dipper he's lying!" Said Ford.

"Shut up!" Screamed Dipper. Everyone was quiet.

"Sapling trust me." Said Bill. "I promised your mother that I would protect you. I'm sorry for tricking you."

Dipper could see Bill really meant it. He could feel it. Bill was also giving him his trust to believe him.

"I trust you." Said Dipper.

"No! What are you saying Dipper?! You can't trust him!" Screamed Mabel.

"Then did any of you trust _me_! You all betrayed me! All of you knew about this and none of you told me about it." Screamed Dipper.

"Now then take my hand Sapling and let's start your transformation." Said Bill.

"Transformation?" Asked Dipper.

"A transformation to transform you to your true form. That form you have right now is a form I gave you to protect you from releasing your power and hurting yourself. Just take my hand." Said Bill extending his arm to him.

When Dipper took his hand and his body was engulfed in yellow flames.

"DIPPER!" Screamed everyone.

When the flames dissipated Dipper looked different. His hair was now blond with streaks of brown hair. He was also wearing black pants, white dress shirt, blue waistcoat with pyramid patterns on the bottom and a black necktie. He was also wearing an eye patch on his left eye.

"Let's go now" Said Bill.

"Okay." Said Dipper. Bill then put his hand of Dipper's shoulder and they disappeared as the color returned to the world.


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome Home

**Last Time**

"A transformation to transform you to your true form. That form you have right now is a form I gave you to protect you from releasing your power and hurting yourself. Just take my hand." Said Bill extending his arm to him.

When Dipper took his hand and his body was engulfed in yellow flames.

" _DIPPER!" Screamed everyone._

 _When the flames dissipated Dipper looked different. His hair was now blond with streaks of brown hair. He was also wearing black pants, white dress shirt, blue waistcoat with pyramid patterns on the bottom and a black necktie. He was also wearing an eye patch on his left eye._

" _Let's go now" Said Bill._

" _Okay." Said Dipper. Bill then put his hand of Dipper's shoulder and they disappeared as the color returned to the world._

* * *

 **In The Mindscape**

"Where are we?" Asked Dipper or Alcor.

"In the Mindscape kiddo. I thought you would recognize it." Said Bill.

"What are we doing here?" Asked Alcor.

"We will be living here?" Said Bill.

"In the wilderness?" Asked Alcor.

"Nope~" Said Bill popping the _p_.

"What do you mean?" Asked Alcor giving him a confused look.

"Well there's a trick in the Mindscape." Said Bill as everything around them started to started to disappear. Then a giant yellow mansion with a green garden started to rise around them. Alcor's eyes widened as he saw this. He was really surprised when the whole Mindscape collapsed around them and reconstructed itself in a different shape. But what surprised him even more was that this place had colors. The Mindscape is usually black and white but this place was actually colorful.

"What was that?" Asked Alcor.

"I'll tell you later. For now let's go in." Said Bill. When Alcor looked at Bill he looked different. Now instead of a the triangular demon stood a blond man wearing a top hat and a suit with black pants, yellow jacket with pyramid styled pattern on the bottom, a black bow tie with a triangular shaped eye patch on his left eye. "Don't worry I'm not possessing someone. This is my physical form."

"But I thought dream demons didn't have physical bodies and you needed to get the rift so you can have a physical body to use your power you have in the Mindscape?" Said Alcor.

"I have my special circumstances kiddo. I can enter the physical world in this form but I can't use any of my powers there. So in the physical world I'm practically a meat sack with trillions of years of knowledge."

"Oh." Said Alcor understandingly.

They entered the mansion. The halls were filled with magnificent carvings on the ceiling and walls and there was a grand staircase to the second floor. Alcor gaped at this. He saw a lot of the historical carvings designs.

"Follow me." Said Bill as he led him to the second floor. When they got there they went through the hallway until they arrived before a door with the big dipper. When they entered they saw a room with blue walls, a king sized bed with a yellow bed sheet and blue pillows, a wardrobe, a wooden desk, a bedside cabinet, a door leading to the bathroom and what really stood out was the ceiling. It was filled with stars and at the middle of the stars was the Big Dipper.

"Your mom designed it before you were born. Of course I had to change a few stuff because it was designed for a baby." Said Bill.

"Where is she, my mother? Who is she? And what happened after I was born?" Asked Alcor.

"Your mom's name was Sophia Illinois Cipher after she married me. She was a human." Said Bill.

"WHAT!? HOW!?" Shouted Alcor.

"Believe me kiddo that's what I shouted when I realized that I was in love with her. I'm not gonna tell you how we met for now. Anyways back to the story. The Mindscape wasn't a safe place to give birth for your mother so we went to a special room. A room that existed around a small dimensional rift so I could keep my physical form. After you were born your mother wasn't in a too good state because giving birth to a dream demon for a human was harder than a normal birth giving. I don't know but somehow Sixer discovered where I was and used a very powerful spell to send me and your mother to the Nightmare Realm. I begged him to at least not send your mother there since she was a human plus she wasn't in any shape to dimensional travel especially to the Nightmare Real since it was unstable. But he didn't listen. Your mother told me to protect you so I put you in a fake body with small protection spells so that Sixer didn't discover that you were powerful and decided to get rid of you. After that I put up as many of the most powerful protection spells on your mother so she didn't die but my power was still a bit weak because she had physical body and I only existed in the Mindscape. She did survive barely but she fell into a comatose state. After 13 years when I felt someone summoning me I put your mother in bubble surrounded by the strongest barriers in existence. And you know the rest." Bill finished his story. By now Alcor was crying a bit knowing that his real mother was in a comatose state inside an unstable dimension that could self-destruct anytime.

"Is there any way of bringing her back here and waking her up." Asked Alcor.

"We can bring her back by using the rift which is the option I don't really wanna use and there is another way but I don't know if we can wake her up." Said Bill sadly. Alcor looked down a bit.

"You said that you didn't want to use the rift. Why?" Asked Alcor.

"Because your mother loves the nature in the physical dimension and I don't wanna destroy it." Said Bill.

"Ok. What's the other option?" Asked Alcor.

"You." Said Bill pointing at Alcor.

"Me?" Asked Alcor surprised.

"Yes kiddo. You are actually way more powerful than you think." Said Bill.

"What do you mean?" Asked Alcor.

"You are not a full dream demon. Your half human so even though you are a dream demon you have a physical form and that means you can use the powers of a dream demon in the physical world. After you get enough control over your powers you can open a small rift in the physical world to retrieve your mother. Nut even after that I don't know if we can wake her up." Said Bill.

"I will train very hard." Said Alcor with determination in his eyes or eye since his left eye was covered by an eye patch.

"That's the spirit kid. But for now rest and open your drawer." Said Bill. And when Alcor opened it he saw a blank Journal with black covers and a big dipper in the middle.

"Happy Birthday my Small Dipper. You can write down notes when we start training. Now sleep you'll need all the energy you can get since you just transformed." Said Bill as he was about to exit the room and the lights went out leaving the shining stars.

"Thanks Dad." Said Alcor as his eyes closed. Bill who heard this smiled kindly not one of his maniacal grins and said quietly.

"You are welcome my Small Dipper. And Welcome Home."


End file.
